


don't let 'em break

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik hates Holiday Parties and Charles has a way to get him out of going to his departmental party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let 'em break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papercutperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercutperfect/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy just a little top!Charles ficlet. I had some help from a little birdie on a few of your other kinks.

Charles’ department parties were officially the worst ways that Erik could spend an evening. He had said so as many times as possible after Charles had announced that all the departments under Life Sciences were planning a joint Holiday Party.

So, not only was it Charles’ annoying colleagues, but all of the other people who worked in Biology and the interdisciplinary folks. It was going to be a bore.

No matter how much Charles had tried to placate Erik with anything that he had wanted to try in bed, Erik stood firm that he would go to said Holiday Party under pain of death or divorce.

Charles merely laughed and went back to looking over the results of the last test in his class.

It was going to be insufferable.

*

Unlike every other day, Erik awoke to Charles’ less than subtle caresses.

“What are you doing?” Erik asked as he woke more, feeling Charles’ hands ghosting over his torso.

“Just being a good husband,” he said, shyly.

“I don’t call being manhandled a ‘good husband’.”

“It’s not manhandling. I’m just being through.”

“As if you wouldn’t have your way with me later.”

“I think not, as I’m going to the Life Sciences Holiday Party and I remember something about pain of death or divorce if you went. I want one last go before you leave me,” Charles said, a smirk creeping into his smile. Charles moved his hands from Erik’s torso, slowly reaching down to stroke Erik’s cock.

Erik groaned at the touch before he arched his back just so to give Charles more friction.

“That’s a good boy,” Charles said.

Erik tried to bite back another groan of pleasure as Charles increased his pace and grip.

“You know you want to,” Charles added. “I’ll make you so sore you won’t be able to go to the party tonight. How does that sound?”

Erik nodded, so taken by the idea of being blissfully full of Charles’ cock that he would not be able to attend the party that night. “Do your worst,” he added when Charles started to slow his hand down.

“Oh, I think I will,” Charles replied before leaving Erik’s erection leaking pre-come to find a bottle of lube.

Erik heard, more than saw, the bottle top pop and the noise of lube coating Charles’ deft fingers. It was only a moment later before Erik felt Charles pushing against him. The pleasure of Charles opening him wide, making him whine as he bucked his hips to the rhythm of Charles’ thrusts.

It was never enough. Charles’ fingers were no substitute for the feeling of his cock sliding back towards Erik’s prostate. Erik bucked again before moaning at the anticipated pleasure of Charles taking him whole.

-

Erik felt like he could sleep for hours. He had not seen Charles so determined to bring him off in years, but he was not about to argue with watching his husband sweat so much just to make them both blissfully content.

Charles nuzzled in closer to Erik. “Ready for another round?” he asked.

Erik turned around just to show off his shocked expression. “Shouldn’t we wait a while longer? I don’t know if I’ll be able to get it up.”

Charles huffed in response. “I hate biology and logic.”

“No, you don’t. You live off biology, logic and order. You just wish it didn’t apply to sex.”

Charles tried to slap Erik for the rebuke, but Erik caught his husband’s hand before kissing each fingertip and then the palm. If Charles wanted to have another round, Erik would take his time to bring them both back together.

As he finished kissing his husband’s hand, Erik moved towards Charles’ neck. Slow deliberate kisses trailed across Charles’ collarbone and towards his pert nipples. Charles tried to move, but Erik kept Charles still as Erik continued to work his way across Charles’ body.

“Lovely,” Charles said just as Erik captured a nipple and began to suck. Charles worked harder against Erik to switch their positions, but Erik continued his ministrations, determined to show Charles just how much he _could_ take the lead if he did not love how Charles worked him over time and time again.

Charles moaned, as Erik kept at it. But Charles arched his back and nearly knocked Erik off.

“Had enough of this,” Erik said after a moment.

“Never,” Charles replied. “But I think you’re working so hard that I don’t want to do as much.” Charles smirked before he started to rise off the bed. He turned at the nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube, the one from earlier nearly empty.

Erik only smiled as Charles turned back to the bed and handed the bottle over. “You know what you’re getting into?” Erik asked.

“Of course I do.”

Erik took the bottle of lube and started to prep his fingers at Charles’ knowing glance. Charles’ back hit the bed with a subtle pop, leaving Erik watching as his husband spread his legs.

The invitation was all Erik needed before he started to slowly work his fingers against Charles. It took longer than he would have liked to get Charles ready, but none of it mattered as Charles moaned and panted as Erik moved his fingers in and out, in and out.

Just as Charles was about to come, Erik stopped. Charles whined for a minute before Erik said anything. “You said something earlier, didn’t you?”

Charles looked put out, but shifted his weight off the mattress before he looked at Erik expectantly. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Charles looked down at Erik’s own erection.

Erik made a soft “Oh!” before he took the lube and coated himself.

Charles settled around Erik’s hips, his knees firmly against the mattress before he slid down onto Erik. Erik started to buck up in response, but Charles pushed him down. “Not today.” Charles eased himself up and down at his pace, leaving Erik watching.

Charles set a pace after that, a few languid slips up and down before he pounded himself back onto Erik. Despite Charles’ domineering manner, Erik worked just as hard, feeling the tension deep at the base.

Erik came with a near scream as Charles pushed down hard once again. Charles stroked himself a few more times before he came onto Erik’s stomach.

Once Erik’s erection softened, Charles pulled off and lay back on the bed.

Erik looked at him carefully before he resisted the urge to say anything. They lay there together, for a few more minutes before Charles turned towards Erik. “I still have that party, so I need to get cleaned up and go. Do you want to come?”

Erik mumbled something, but made no effort to get out of bed.

“I’ll let everyone know you were busy working at the party. No one will miss you.”


End file.
